Shiklah (Earth-61610)
(leader) | Relatives = Amjad (brother, deceased); Baqir (brother, deceased); Vlad Dracula (fiancee, deceased) | Universe = Earth-61610 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Dracula, Monster Metropolis, Kingdom of Manhattan, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Gender = Female | Height = | Height2 = | Weight = | Weight2 = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Purple Facial Markings | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Succubus | Education = Monster royalty | Origin = Succubus | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Monster Metropolis, Kingdom of Manhattan, Battleworld, Earth-15513 | Creators = Gerry Duggan; Salvador Espin | First = Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 1 | Death = Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 4 | Quotation = Dracula was a demented ruler who grew more depraved over the centuries. But he was a single chain around our necks. He was not our king, he was our captor! The surface dwellers built their cities over us! Burying us, confining us! The humans looked to Dracula to keep you down! They are to blame! No longer will we live under their feet like bugs. We will inherit the Earth! Rise up, and follow me to glory! | Speaker = Lady Shiklah | QuoteSource = Mrs. Deadpool and the Howling Commandos Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Shiklah seemingly had the same history as her Earth-616 counterpart, only in this reality, Deadpool was killed by Dracula, and she therefore remained engaged to Vlad. While visiting the corpses of her late brothers, Amjad and Baqir, Shiklah found the hilt of the Sceptre of the Manticore and the map to its headpiece. Convincing Dracula to allow her to spread their ashes across the Styx River, she decided to take the opportunity to locate the Sceptre's headpiece; however, Dracula wouldn't allow her to leave without escorts, so his Howling Commandos accompanied her. After spreading her brothers' ashes, Shiklah revealed that she knew that Dracula had ordered the Commandos to kill her; however, they had no intentions on killing her and actually wanted to help her overthrow Dracula. She agreed, but demanded she be put in charge of the team. Werewolf by Night agreed to her terms and stepped down as leader. The Commandos arrived in Weirdworld and made it to the Temple of the Manticore seventy-two hours later. Shortly thereafter, they retrieved the Totem of the Manticore and returned to Monster Metropolis to find it under lock-down. Breaking into the underground city, the team discovered Dracula desiccating the inhabitants. A fight ensued between the citizens of Monster Metropolis and the Vampires. The battle seemed lost until the intervention of the ghost of the Deadpool from Earth-616, giving Shiklah the opportunity to use the sceptre to destroy Dracula. She prepared to wage war on all of humanity, but was struck down by members of the Thor Corps for killing her baron. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Shiklah of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Sceptre of the Manticore * Totem of the Manticore | Notes = | Trivia = * The outfit Shiklah used in her travels is a reference to Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Category:Leaders Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants